Ryoga: Quest for the Bandannas
by Bakura's Fox
Summary: While fighting Ranma, Ryoga runs out of bandannas! Both of them go on a quest to find the store where Ryoga previously bought his bandannas. oneshot


"JUST YOU WAIT RANMA!" The eternally lost boy yelled. Ryoga was lost once again, trying to look for Ranma. He looked around for someone so he could ask for directions. He walked up to a person and asked, "Um excuse me, where is Furikan High School?"

The guy stared at him for a moment then said, "I don't know what you're talking 'bout. This here is Osaka." Ryoga looked down for a moment then said thank you. Then Ryoga continued walking.

A few days went by and still didn't find Ranma. He looked around and noticed that he was standing by an entrance to a school. He looked over at the sign and it said 'Furikan High School' in kanji. "I-I made it? I FINALLY MADE IT!" Ryoga shouted while dancing.

Ryoga calmed down then said out loud, "RANMA! TODAY IS THE DAY THAT I BANISH YOU TO HELL!" He paused for a moment then looked around. He noticed a boy that went to the school stare at him like he was crazy. Ryoga snarled and the boy ran away.

Ryoga walked around the front of the building waiting for Ranma to come out. All of the sudden he heard the school bells ring. "Finally! Ranma's out of school." Ryoga cackled. He saw Ranma running out of the school while being chased by Kuno.

Ranma noticed that Ryoga was there. "Sorry Kuno, but I think I have another fight to attend to!" Ranma grabbed Kuno by the head then flipped him over, knocking him out. Then, Ranma walked over to Ryoga and said, "Hey Ryoga! What's up?"

"What do you mean 'what's up?' I'm here to fight you Ranma! To get revenge for what you did to me!" Ryoga yelled.

"For what I did? How many times do I have to tell you that I wasn't the one that did this to you!" Ranma yelled.

"Yeah right! Stop pretending that what you did to me is my fault! Prepare to die!" Ryoga pulled out a couple of his bandannas then threw them at Ranma. Ranma dodged most of them but one slashed him across the face.

"Okay THAT'S IT!" Ranma yelled. Ranma ran towards Ryoga and tried to kick him, but Ryoga blocked.

"Nice try Ranma, but do you think a simple kick is going to take me down!" Ryoga yelled. Ryoga pulled out a few more bandannas and threw then at Ranma. This time Ranma dodged all of then. One of the bandannas hit Kuno since he was still on the ground. Kuno stared into space for a moment then got up and yelled, "YOU WRETCH! You shall pay for what you did!" Kuno ran towards Ryoga in rage with his sword. Ryoga snarled because now he had two people to fight. Ryoga pulled out his umbrella and threw it at Kuno then tried to punch Ranma. Kuno fell on the ground when he got hit with the umbrella because of its weight. When Ryoga tried to punch Ranma, Ranma simply blocked it.

"Ranma! Once you lose, I shall have my revenge _and _Akane!" Ryoga grinned.

"Don't you DARE bring Akane into this, Ryoga!" Ranma snapped.

"Oooh, so you do love her, eh Ranma? Well too bad, because she will be mine once I send you to hell!" Ryoga yelled. He pulled out a couple more bandannas. But when he reached to get them, there was only one left. He stopped and felt around his head. "I-I ran out of bandannas!" He squeaked.

"Wow, I didn't know you could ever run out. I thought you had an infinity of those things." Ranma said.

"Why would you think that? All I had was about 50 of them…" Ryoga trailed off. He looked at the last bandanna he had then put it back on. "Excuse me, I have to go find more of them…" Ryoga said. He grabbed his umbrella from Kuno then started to walk off.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!" Ranma asked. "We're not done with our fight yet!"

"Yeah I know, but I need to go find more bandannas." Ryoga said.

"Well how the heck are you going to find more when you get lost all the time?" Ranma asked. Ryoga stared at Ranma for a moment then just continued walking. "Wait, Ryoga… at least let me go with you!" Ranma said. Ryoga stopped in his tracks then just stood there for a moment. Then Ryoga turned around and looked at Ranma in shock. "Are… are you serious?" He asked.

"Well of course I am! If you go looking for those stupid bandannas of yours, you might not come back for a heck of a long time! Besides, Akane will miss her little P-Chan." Ranma joked.

"Shut up Ranma! Fine, you can come with me if you want. Just so you know, as soon as we come back here, we're going to finish our match!" Ryoga said.

"Whatever, so where did you buy those things anyways?" Ranma asked.

I… I don't remember…" Ryoga said blankly. He spaced out for a moment then shook his head. "I guess we're going to have to just go around in different stores to find them."

"What do you mean by that! If we do that it'll take us days!" Ranma yelled. Ranma sighed. "Do you remember what kind of store you got them at?"

"Um, if I remember correctly, I think I got them at a weapon store." Ryoga said, standing in a thinking position. He kept on thinking for a moment then nodded. "Yes, I'm pretty sure I got them at a weapon shop."

"All right then! Let's go find that store!" Ranma said. He started walking past Ryoga but then he paused and looked at Ryoga. "What town did you buy them in?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Ryoga asked.

"Well you were the one who bought them!" Ranma said.

"I was lost when I found that store! I was just going to ask for directions when I saw them. When I did find the bandannas I forgot to ask where I was!" Ryoga snarled. Ranma stared at Ryoga for a moment then hit him upside the head. "You idiot! You should of asked where the heck you were at the time!" Ranma yelled.

"Well I probably wouldn't have remembered anyways!" Ryoga yelled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you don't have that big of a capacity in your brain…" Ranma said under his breath.

"I HEARD THAT SAOTOME!" Ryoga yelled.

"Whoa, did I strike a nerve?" Ranma asked sarcastically. Ryoga snarled then started to walk off. "Wha? Hey! Wait for me!" Ranma said.

The two boys walked around Ryoga's hometown first. They didn't find anything though. Then they looked in the next town. Still, they didn't find it.

Eventually, they both became the eternally lost boys…

"How much longer are we going to have to do this!" Ranma whined.

"Ah shut up Saotome. You wanted to come with me so stop complaining. It's only been a few days and we've been to a lot of towns and shops. We should find it sooner or later." Ryoga said. Ranma sighed. They kept on walking for a while. The clouds started to form together, and then it started raining. Ryoga quickly grabbed his umbrella but it was too late. The umbrella dropped onto the ground along with all of his other things. There was a squeal coming from under the clothes. Then a little black pig popped out if the pile. "Oh great! Now it's raining!" The redhead, girl type Ranma said. "Come on Ryoga, I'll gather up your stuff and we can continue walking until we find shelter." She said. The pig nodded. Ranma gathered all of Ryoga's stuff then they kept on walking.

It was really dark and still raining. Ranma was carrying Ryoga's backpack while the black pig walked beside her. "Hey, look Ryoga! There's a weapon store up ahead! I think it's still opened too!" Ranma said. They ran over to the store and walked in. They walked into the store and looked around. "I'm sorry, no pets allowed." A young girl at the counter said. She had white hair and freakish blue eyes. "Oh um… okay, is it alright if I use your restroom?" Ranma asked. The girl nodded. Ranma quickly grabbed Ryoga and ran into the bathroom. Ranma heard the girl yell, "HEY! I said no animals!" When she ran into the bathroom with Ryoga. Ranma turned on the sink water and waited for it to warm up. Then she looked for a bucket in a cabinet that was by the door. Ranma found a bucket then filled it with warm water. She poured it onto Ryoga then herself. "Finally! I'm a boy again!" The black-haired, boy type Ranma said.

"Uh, can you give me my clothes now?" Ryoga asked. Ranma chuckled then handed Ryoga his backpack. After Ryoga was dressed they walked out of the bathroom then started looking around. The girl behind the counter looked at the two like they were crazy then asked, "Say, weren't you a girl a moment ago? And what happened to that pig?" Ranma and Ryoga looked at each other then shrugged. "I think I need to take some time off…" The girl said.

"Excuse me miss, do you by any chance carry some bandannas that look like this?" Ryoga took off his bandanna and showed it to the girl. She stared at it for a moment then nodded. "Yeah we still have some. Say, I think I remember you! Weren't you that kid that bought like… about 50 of those things?" The girl grinned.

"Uh yes… you remember me?" Ryoga asked.

"Of course I do! How could I forget someone that bought so many of those things! At the time I didn't work here. But my grandmother did." The girl said. "You were pretty cute for a elementary school kid."

"Hey! I was in Jr. High School!" Ryoga snapped. The girl shrugged. She showed Ryoga where the bandannas were. When he saw then he jumped up and down in excitement.

"Gee Ryoga, you think I act like a girl?" Ranma said sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm just excited that I found them that's all!" Ryoga said. He grabbed all of the bandannas then took them up to the counter.

Ranma's eyes widen. "There must be at least 60 of those!" He said in shock.

"Yeah well, I want to make sure that I won't have to go looking for them again in a long time!" Ryoga said.

"That'll be 8000 yen…" The girl said, ringing up the total. "You know, if you really like these things so much, I can mail more to you once they come in again." She said grinning.

"Really! Okay!" Ryoga smiled. The white haired girl gave him a piece of paper and pen so he could write down his address and stuff. After he did she took the paper from him and looked at it. "Okay, by the way. My name is Rei; I'll be mailing your stuff from my house so I thought you should know that. Would you like to pay for them now or after you get them?"

"Uh, I think I'll pay after." Ryoga said.

"Okay, since you don't live too far from me then I'll just go to your house when you have the money." Rei said. Ryoga and Ranma stared at her blankly while she just smiled. "You… you don't live too far from me…?" Ryoga asked.

"No, actually, your house is only a few blocks away from here I think." Rei said.

"Ryoga…" Ranma snarled. "You made me walked all over Japan so you could get your stupid bandannas… and this stupid store… WAS RIGHT BY YOUR HOUSE!" Ranma yelled in rage.

"…Yeah…?" Ryoga squeaked.

"Uh, we're closing now so you better leave! Ahahaha, have a nice day!" Rei said pushing them both out. It had stopped raining so they didn't care. After she showed them out she ran in because she knew what was going to happen first.

"Ryoga! You're going to pay for what you made me do!" Ranma yelled. Ranma ran towards him in rage and punched him in the face. Ryoga fell to the ground and passed out for a moment. A few seconds later Ryoga regained consciousness. "DAMN YOU RANMA! Get ready to go to HELL!" Ryoga yelled.

"I'M NOT GOING TO HELL, YOU ARE!" Ranma yelled. The two boys started beating the heck out of each other. They didn't realize that Rei was watching them fight. Rei grinned and shook her head. Then she locked the door to the store and flipped the sign that says 'open' to 'closed'.


End file.
